Unexpected Changes
by lightning-tornado-515
Summary: Sean left Degrassi without one look back.Coming home he finds A depressed Ellie in an abusive relationship,Downtown Sasquatch features Paige Michalchuk,adding to the friction between Paige and Spinner, and more. How will Sean deal with all the changes?
1. Return of Degrass's favorite Bad Boy

CH. 1: Return of Degrassi's favorite Bad Boy

It's been a year now, since I left the only place I felt I belong in search of the real me. Now I'm finally ready to retrace my steps and see those I once cared so much about. Now as a licensed driver of Canada my slick black car sped down the street. At a stop sign I saw a flyer hanging on a wall. It was decorated pretty with different colors all over. "Concert in the park, Downtown Sasquatch featuring Paige Michalchuk," I, Sean Cameron read aloud as a grin spread out acrossmy face. Maybe this thing would be interesting andI had a lot of time to spare anyways.

Pulling the gray beanie off the top of my head I ran my fingers through my brown slightly blonde hair that naturally stuck up. Sighing, it was now or never. I could hear screaming fans once I began to walk towards the humongous stage set up in the center of the park. Buryingmy hands inthe pocketsof my jeansI watched from afar.

"Welcome and thank you for the applause," the familiar voice of Craig Manning boomed over gigantic speakers. He looked stronger and slightly more muscular than that Frodo look alike I once knew when we were younger. "Next Saturday we, Downtown Sasquatch and the beautiful Paige Michalchuk will be playing our last performance of the summer. Once school starts we won't be able to play every weekend like usual. But we will continue to throw mini concerts once every couple months. I hope you enjoy it and rock on!" The fans screamed even louder as Craig began to strum his guitar and the band began to play.

Then Paige came running onto the stage with a microphone in hand. She looked amazingly stunning, even prettier than I remembered. Her long shinny blond hair reached a little pass her shoulders and the tight blue jeans she wore showed off her curves nicely. Craig would sing the first verse, Paige would sing the second and the chorus would be sung by both of them. They didn't sound half bad either. It had a hard core rock rift with meaningful lyrics and two sweet voices. The two singers didn't look half bad standing together either. The way she smiled at him and he smirked at her they had such chemistry. It'd be sad if they weren't dating.

After the band played three songs, two with rocking beats and one about heartache, the band took a break as another band came on to play. I took this opportunity to sneak behind stage and see those old schoolmates of mine. It wasn't very big. From the back door there was a small corridor of about ten rooms which were probably dressing rooms for the performers. I successfully found the door with a piece of paper taped to it with 'Downtown Sasquatch' printed on it. Knocking I yelled "Room service" to get their attention.

"It's about ti-" Craig froze seeing me standing there. A grin spread across his face as we engaged in a manly hug. "Hey Cameron, long time no see! I thought I saw you in the crowd, but I didn't actually think….Oh man, it's good to see you!" As I entered the room I saw Marco and Jimmy also sitting there.

"Yeah right, you're too busy scamming on Paige. Are you two together?" Craig looked taken aback by the question before bursting out in laughter as did the rest of the guys in the room. I just stood there confused. What was wrong with a simple question?

"Not if Ash can help it," Marco announced as the group laughed. Craig just scratched the back of his head thinking about the questioned his old buddy asked.

"Are you kidding? No, man, Paige and me are just….no. I felt bad for her after Spinner was cheating on her and asked if she wanted to write a song with me. It turns out she's an amazing writer," Craig said sure of himself.

"Yeah, but if you try to date or even flirt with Paige Craig turns into a mad man," Jimmy laughed as I nodded towards him, our own special way of saying hello without even talking. "He's got a thing for her alright. Paige keeps saying she's holding us back and wants to quit, but lover boy won't let her!" Marco added. Yup, they sure have changed in a year.

"Nu-uh, I just want to make sure she doesn't end up with some jerk. I'd do the same with you guys…maybe. Plus when we perform without her we totally suck." Everyone was just rolling over in laugher as I watched the friends continue to playfully banter.

"What's so funny…Hey Sean!" Paige made her spectacular entrance carrying a box of pizza. "Hey you guys, this was delivered to my dressing room." The boys almost tackled her to the ground at the mention of pizza. "Hey Sean, it might just be your lucky day. Ash is on the phone with Ellie right now. She's going to be down here any minute now."

My heart started beating faster at the mention of her name. For those that don't know about my past, Ellie Nash is the only girl in my whole entire life that I said those three little words to. I love you. We even lived together for a while, the best moments of my life. She was a pretty red-head with her own bag of problems, yet I did and always will love her. Slowly after I went back to Wasaga Beach we lost touch and drifted away. Not even three months into living there I lost touch with my past love completely.

"Sean," The sound of Marco's voice snapping me out my daze-like stat I had unknowingly slipped into thinking about Ellie. "There's something you should know…about Ellie…."

"Spit it out, Del Rossi," I said, proving to everyone in the room that I was still the impatient bad boy they all once knew and loved. Marco looked nervous and avoided eye contact. From his facial expression you could already tell there was something I wasn't going to like.

"It's Ellie. A little while after you left Ellie got into a bad relationship…With this guy named Dave…one ofthose guysthat think he's"all that" and goes toBardell." Inoticed Paige shutter at the name of Degrassi's long time rival school.

"It was worse than bad," Ashley Kerwin entered the room with a slight wave at me. I remember kissing her while she was drugged up in the eighth grade and now look at her. She was beautiful. If Paige and Ashley have bloomed into beautiful young woman (though I'd never tell them out loud) I wonder what Ellie looks like. "It was an abusive relationship. He'd hit her, Sean, and she didn't even care anymore."

"Where can I find her?"

"I told her I'd meet her in the front of the park in five minutes. You go," she commanded as I nodded and ran out of there. I ran towards that big statue I knew all too well. Jay would tease about beheading the old man, but he never carried out a plan of his. I wanted to kill Jay at this moment. When I decided to stay in Wasega I make Jay promise to take came of Ellie and Emma for me. How could he do that to her? How could he watch her date some abusive loser, knowing I loved her? What a jerk.

Then I saw her standing there with her hands at her back. She was spectacularly beautiful. Of all the girls in Degrassi, Roscoe, and even the whole of Canada she was the most beautiful creature to walk the Earth. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and never let go. As I approached her my heart was beating faster and faster with each passing second.

Author's note: Wow, I haven't used this account in a long time...Anyways, this was a fic I posted on a different site. I just thought I'd give it a try here.

TwIx


	2. Cloud of Confusion

This is the revised version. Thanks to loving-rat-in-red for telling me my mistakes. You see, I need to order a new keyboard for my laptop because to actually space I'd have to press the space bar twice. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Ch. 2 Cloud of Confusion

Ellie...

Standing in the front entrance of the park I waited for Ash to show up. Continuing my nervous habit, I began pulling at the elastic ban around my wrist and letting it go, feeling it sting my wrist. Dave hated Ash, though he told me with slurred language and a beer bottle in his hand. I doubt he'd know who I was talking about if I asked him today.

It was times like these where I missed the good old days…with Sean. I must have e-mailed him millions of time and sadly hadn't gotten a single reply or a simple reply yet. He probably has millions of girls crawling all over him and I'm stuck here in Degrassi with Dave and his gang of hoodlum friends. I had a great future alright, a future of failure.

"Ellie…" A way too familiar voice whispered behind my back. My eyes widened in shock hearing that voice. I had so many dreams of that voice and I was scared that it wasn't him. "Sean…" I whispered back feeling tears stinging at the back of my eyes. It was as if I was frozen in place. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move, though the tears began flowing down.

"Ellie…look at me…" There it was again, the voice of my lost love.

"I can't Sean. I-I-I'm scared that once I turn around you won't be there anymore." I could hear dry leaves and dead twigs crunching under heavy feet. Then he came into my view. He was almost exactly as I remember him. His hair was short with slight blond coloring in it and still slightly taller than I was.

"That's never going to happen. Not again." In an instant his arms were wrapped around my cold body and I threw my arms up to encircle his neck. The feeling was just so right. I had dreamed about this moment every other night since he left. For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to wake up the next minute, in my bed, to find that this all was a dream.

"Hey you, rift raft! Get your hands off my girl!" A cold voice yelled. I knew that voice too well. I pulled away from the tight embrace I had with Sean Cameron to turn to the source of the voice. Sean didn't move though. He tightly held me close to him at my waist. Dave was standing there, glaring with eyes of daggers at Sean and me.

"Leave me alone, Dave. We-we're through. We've been over for months now." It was something that would have never left my mouth ever, without Sean by my side. He gave me strength and I felt the barrier of ice that had froze my heart for the past year slowly melting away. Dave looked furious as he strolled closer with a smirk on his face. As he came closer I could feel Sean's hold on me tightened.

"You heard the girl," Sean said returning Dave's intense stare. "I suggest you leave us alone, Dave is it?" Sean spoke with the least amount of fear in his voice, and I envied him for that trait of emotionlessly speaking to the enemy.

Dave let out a cry of disgust. "Ellie, I saved you after that bastard over there left you in the dust and at first sight you go running back like a scared and help less little puppy? You're more pathetic than I thought. What gave you the idea that we were through? Baby, we were just getting started." He smirked arrogantly as he grabbed her arm forcefully.

Sean left go of me for the first time since the appearance of Dave and grabbed Dave's wrist tightly until his nails were digging into Dave's skin forcing him to let go of my arm. An angered Dave threw a punch at Sean, who evaded it and jabbed Dave right in the gut. Sean shoved Dave with an emotionless expression plastered on his face. Watching Dave fall to the ground was the most fun I've had in years.

Dave bounced right back tackling Sean to the ground as the two began to really fight. I felt so bad, frozen there, just watching like, in Dave's words, "a scared and helpless little puppy." It seems that after the many years of separation I lost my voice to speak up for myself; someone else did for me.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Craig and Jimmy came running and pulled the two off of each other. Dave shoved jimmy off of him before turning back to coldly glare at me. "I'll make your lives a living hell, count on it." With that threat Dave took off, walking out of the park and around the corner.

"Psycho jerk!" yelled Paige, who was outgoing and confident; traits I surely didn't have. "Come on guys let's get out of here."

"There's the party at my place tonight. We could go over there and set up since we're playing tonight," Jimmy offered shrugging.

"Well, then I'll just go…um, Dylan has a game tonight…and he'd so totally hate me if I didn't go. Bye, guys, see you early Monday morning, the first day of school," she rolled her eyes and slightly waved at the bunch before turning and walking away.

"Come on, Ash," Craig said throwing his arms around her shoulders. "We'll meet you guys there. Hey Paige, want a ride!" Craig yelled as they took off in the direction they last saw her walking. There was an awkward silence as the rest of the group watched Craig offer Paige a ride and it looked like she accepted by her smile. Ashley pouted walking along with them, as Sean remained with a dark cloud of confusion hanging over his head. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain. Come on," I said pulling at his shoulder. "Bye Guys." The voices choired in as Sean and I began walking away. "Hey remember to stop by later! It's going to be the party of the year!" Jimmy yelled as a smile slip onto my face hearing the happiness in his voice. He had come a long way from the shooting. Due to his will to live, physical therapy and, good friends, and a miracle, Jimmy was on his feet again.

"So fill me in on the latest Degrassi happenings," Sean smiled, knowing how goofy that sounded. I laughed at his way with words as we toured down the streets like it was just an ordinary day.

"Well, for one, Dylan doesn't have a game tonight, Marco told me. Tonight at Jimmy's End of Summer party Spinner's going to play drums and after their break up Paige and Spinner just have been fighting and dating losers just to try and make the other person jealous. Then Craig started writing songs with Paige. Ash was pissed and so was Spinner. Now when Downtown Sasquatch features Paige Spinner doesn't play and when Spinner plays Paige doesn't sing."

"Talk about controversy," Sean commented. "And is Craig falling for Paige or what?"

I felt disturbed by the thought. That would not go over very well with Ash. "What gave you that idea?"  
"Didn't you see them singing together? I mean it just looks like they're hooked up or something." I shrugged and wanted to drop the subject. Ash was still, to this day, my best friend and it was just weird talking about her sort of boyfriend and other best friend, Paige, "hooking up." Then we strolled across a familiar diner. "Hey look, it's the Dot. Jeez, the place still looks exactly the same." I was glad he changed the subject.

My face dropped as I saw who was inside. I could see Sean was stiffening at the sight of these familiar schoolmates. Great, this was going to be a very interesting time. As we entered the dinner they saw us and we saw them with confusion on their faces. Interesting. Very Interesting.


End file.
